Savagery
by BootyEater69
Summary: Caira wipes her eyes, her head thumping as the dropship burned. She wiped the ash and blood from her forehead and limped foreword, She held back gags as she saw her teammates, and tripped over a grate. She slowly looked up and whispered in fear as it's red eyes burned into her. "Please, no..." - Human/Monster pairing. EVENTUAL SEX
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Evolve or the characters. I wish I did.

Caira sighed. It had been two weeks since they had lost contact with the colony and it was undoubtedly a monster attack. But what she didn't get is how a monster could have breached the colony. The security there was top notch, and they had a few Kraken bodies to prove it. The higher ups had seen this as a perfect opportunity to train some recruits that were fresh out of base camp. Never had these recruits had ever fought against a monster before, let alone ever been in a real combat scenario.

The sound of the ship clunking into orbit scattered her thoughts. She looked around at her trainees that she was supposed to be mentoring. She looked around at her trainees that she was supposed to be the mentor of. Their assault was a hardy, buff man named Jeoff that didn't appreciate following orders. The trapper was a skinny redheaded girl named Rayla who loved her job a little too much, as she gleefully prodded her SMG. Finally, She moved her eyes to the final member of the team. He was a short and stout man, whom had the nickname Mute, and had a large gas mask over his face that he hadn't taken off at least once. He was an odd fellow to be sure, but he was dedicated to the job and barely spoke.

Caira hated that she was the one that was picked to do this, but it was nice to train a new generation of hunters, however quirky they may be. She knew Hank would tease her endlessly about some "amazing" thing she missed. The buzzard then rang, snapping Caira back to the task at hand. The ship jostled as it slowed down, and the hunters took their place on the jump pad. "I'm so goddamn exci-" Rayla's excited outburst was cut off by the sheer destruction below. A few flames licked the cold night air as the hunters looked in horrifying awe at the once mighty outpost. Even Mute seemed disturbed. Bodies littered the compound, some crisped and others just a red mess. Soldiers, best of the best, layed disemboweled on the metal, blood and giblets leaking from the bodies.

"Holy shit…"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Evolve or the characters. I wish I did.

Caira didn't like this, not one bit. There was no way one monster could've done all this. It sickened her seeing all these bodies. The buzzer sounded and they jumped. The cool air whipping her face calmed her for a sit second before slamming onto the ground and the stench of flesh meeting her nose ushered in dread. "Let's get to it, then." Caira and the trainees followed the trapper, and they soon found themselves in deep forest. "More tracks, and they are Goliath," the trapped murmured. Then they heard it: snapping. Not just snapping, but the stomach churning bone snaps you here in gory videos that make you want to barf. Caira peered around a tree to see a pack of Blitz Leopards tearing into an albino Tyrant. Its head was torn clean off, and was slightly singed. "Definitely a Goliath then, eh?" the support said. "Stronger than what I've ever seen…" Caira had seen many monsters kill a tyrant, but it had been a battle and not a slaughter. Then the trapper spotted something in the swamp water.

Caira, Rayla, and Jeoff ran as fast as they could. Jeoff was profusely bleeding from his arm, and they were battered and sprinting back to the dropship. "Come on!" Caira screamed as they ran to the landing pad. Suddenly, the Goliath dashed into Jeoff. He went sprawling into a nearby rock before a rock thrown by the hidden Goliath crushed his body. Blood and giblets squeezed out of the two rocks as his arm hung loosely and eventually slid down onto the ground, the owner of the arm no longer a solid. "SHIT, C'MON!" Caira screamed to Rayla.

Everything had been going so well. Rayle deployed her dome and they had captured the Goliath. Caira readied her weapon, knowing Goliaths preferred combat over stealth. But this Goliath was being cautious, as if planning. Then Mute was gone. They couldn't find him, until a bloody gas mask fell from a rock spire, soon followed by an arm and a leg. Then it came. A giant hulking mass smashed into the group, launching them. Caira glanced at it before running. It was a savage skinned Goliath, which explained the strength and cunning. But it possessed extraordinary intelligence, as it chased them down and funneled them as it stalked them down.

Caila hoisted Rayla onto the ship. "LET'S FUCKING GO!" The pilot revved up the engines and was about 100 feet off the ground when the ship was hit by something. It careened left, and began a spiral to the communications tower of the outpost. The antenna clipped one of the engines as they slammed into the ground, launching Caira and Rayla out of the open bay door.

Caira wipes her eyes, her head thumping as the dropship burned. She wiped the ash and blood from her forehead and limped foreword, She held back gags as she saw the burnt corpse of the pilot and mangled cockpit, and tripped over a grate. She slowly looked up and whimpered in fear as its red eyes burned into her. "Please, no…"

"Over here, ugly!" Rayla shouted, holding her thigh as it bled profusely. "No, don't!" Rayla pulled out her pistol and fired futilely. The savage Goliath grabbed her and slammed her against the ship, where she landed next to Caira. "C-ca-Caira…" Rayla was lifted up again, and thrown on the floor. The beast lumbered over to the sweaty and dirty trapper. She tried getting up, only to be pushed back down. The Goliath flexed its mandibles and opened its maw. It grabbed Rayla and slammed her repeatedly on the floor until she moved no more. Rayla, as a lay effort, took her bootstrap knife and stabbed his finger. The Goliath looked at her, then roared. He grabbed her leg with his mouth, then threw her into the air, and she went headfirst into his mouth. It bit down and severed her arm, which flopped onto the floor next to the stunned Caira. The Goliath tilted his head up as Rayla slid down his throat, a lump moving down his esophagus until it disappeared. He ambled over to the rubble of the ship, and promptly pushed it over the landing pad, sending it down until it hit the bottom and ignited the fuel leak, in which it blew up.

The whole compound shook, weakening the structure. The Goliath, definitely an abnormally superior monster, roared. It trudged slowly to Caira, knowing it had won. Caira desperately crawled backwards, whimpering as she did so. The beast kept coming until Caira was all the way against the wall. From the corner of her eye, Caira saw the weakened struts of the radio tower. She gave it a kick with the last of her strength, and with a groan of protest it fell onto the Goliath.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Evolve or the characters. I wish I did. Note: I changed line spacing, but that's it.

Goliath POV

Pain was all I could feel. The damned human had kicked the strut and caused us both to fall through the floor and land on the first floor. I was trapped by wreckage of the ship and barely survived getting crushed. The ship frame had put me in a headlock where I could only move my neck and my body was covered in rubble and my wrists were pinned down by wreckage from the big red tower the ship had hit. I sniffed, and sensed the human healer had survived. Confirming this, the medic emerged groaning from a pile of scrap metal nearby. Great, we were both trapped in the same room. I eyed her cautiously as she wearily stepped towards me. I tried to breath fire to incinerate her there, but all that would come out were a few sparks. "You are one tough son of a bitch," the medic said, walking with a limp. I closed my eyes, waiting for the finishing blow. It never came. I tried to roar to scare her away, but all that came out was a huff. She laughed and then turned to a pipe blocking a door. She tried lifting it, but to no avail. "Shit… no way I'm getting out of here, I would need something to knock it out of the way, and my gear is broken. I need something big to lift it…" She drifted off as she stared at me. She slowly and carefully walked towards me, but I had lost all strength to ward her off. My adrenaline wore off and I noticed a pain in my shoulder. It god worse, and went to plain excruciating as I realized one of the supports was about a foot into my arm. The girl walked to it as I kept my gaze on her. She pulled an extremely hot piece of metal from the rubble and grabbed the pole in my arm. I squeezed out a roar as she pulled it out and replaced it with the burning one. She then took the hot one out and ran over to my head. "Shhh, it's just to cauterize it… there there…" She reached her hand out to touch me, and I choked out a growl. I would slaughter her if I ever was freed. Ignoring this, she started to pet my smooth forehead. Her touch was… foreign. It was strange, but nice and calmed me down as it repeated its movements. "I don't know how the hell you brought down a drop ship on your own, but you are my one ticket out of here." She sat down in front of me, supporting her head with here knuckles. "You know, savage skins are pretty rare." She stared at me more. "You need a name…" She squinted her eyes. "How about…Inferno? Na, too cheesy. Scar? Scar!" She pointed to the large scar I had across my face that I had gotten from a tyrant. "Scar, you are getting me out of here, so imma take care of you." She again pet him, but this time pecked my scar. My eyes widened from the soft, plush lips pressed against my old wound. My stomach felt weird. Maybe I'm hungry, I thought, but suddenly something trembled in my crotch. Wierd. She layed against my neck, but I gave no protest. I would probably have to get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been trying to make my chapters longer, as I notice they are very short. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Caira woke up to a struggling Goliath. He was thrashing about, trying to escape his makeshift bonds. "Okay buddy, calm down. I'll help you..." Acar thrashed harder until she pet his forehead again and a strangled groan came from him. _That was weird,_ thought Caira as Scar settled down. Noting the savage Goliath appeared to enjoy her touching his scar, she tied up her hair and sat down. There was no way she could get food or water, as she was blocked from the outside. She sat up and turned on her cracked jetpack. Scar looked up and crooked his head. What was the human doing now? She hovered around until she reached the jackpot: a crack in the rubble of the wall that she could squeeze through. Caira squeezed through and inhaled deeply. She then heard a growl. But not a normal growl, like a wheeze growl. She looked back to see Scar trying to escape to go with her. She realized what would happen if she left. The Goliath would die of hunger, thirst, or be killed by wildlife in his vulnerable state. And with winter coming, he would freeze to death. But wasn't that her job? To kill it? She looked one last time at the Goliath and trudged off into the forming snow.

 **Goliath POV**

I struggle do as I watched the human escape. She was munch only hope, and now she was gone. I shouldn't have hesitated to kill her. She was different. She didn't attack me in the spot, or kill me when I was trapped. She said she needed me, but since she fouled another's way I guess she doesn't. I noticed the snow seeping in. I would die and freeze. I struggled one last time before I accepted my death. I remembered her hand on my scar... my stomach and crotch would feel weird when she did that. I glanced at the crevice she escaped through, and heard a bark. Another one. Four. Then I heard her: the strange Caira. She was in a fight with a pack of blitz leapords, and Shen would surely die. She abandoned me, and this is what she gets. But... she had touched me. I had never been touched by anything as tentatively as she did. And they dare attack her? I would break free and she would be mine to keep. I would keep her. A human just for me and nobody else. And she would pet me, and I would bring her food and she will be MINE! I roared as I pushed with all my might. The pipes and wreckage began to shift off of me as energy filled me. It fell of me with a crash, and I charged through the wall into the snow garden landscape. It was almost a blizzard, but I could smell her: she was like the trees that grew fruit that smelled weird, but good. Like her. I raced into the area she was in, and pounded on a blitz leopard, and tore it limb from limb, spraying the snow with red. I grabbed another one and ripped it in half, and trapped the one Caira was attacking under my foot. I blew fire on it as it helped and squirmed under my leg as Igbo burned alive. I silenced it by pressing on my leg and breaking its spine. I looked over to the human, and began feeling weary. I had only made it halfway to her shivering figure until the adrenaline wore off and I realized I had used all my stamina I could muster. I looked at her one last time before falling unfocused the cold, wet snow as my world went black.

Caira POV (for some reason bold isn't working)

I looked as Scar fell upon the reddish white snow. There was nothing but silence as I looked at his form that wasn't lying there. I ran over to him and knew he was exhausted. He had to be, as he lifted almost gen tone off his back and the then killed a blitz leopard pack. I checked his pulse. It was weak, and the cold laden it no better for the poor Goliath. There was no way to save him as he had saved me, and I started to sob. I was so pitiful. I couldn't save the recruits, and now I couldn't save him. I dragged my hand on his scar. Then he purred. Purred, no joke. His pulse quickened and he grew warmer. I kept petting, but his pulse and heat started to drop. No no no no, not today, and I began to think of other ways to get him up again. He liked killing, but he was too tired for that. He is a guy, and what do guys like? Sex, money, girls... maybe she could get him aroused. That was the only way. She wouldn't, you know, "do it," but maybe she could get him aroused enough he would get up. But how would she arouse him? Were monsters even turned on? Did he have a reproductive... organ? She went to his legs and checked. It didn't look like he had one, but then she spotted a small slit between his crotch. Is he a she? She got a closer look and realized it was like a sheath, where his organ went when he wasn't... you know. She gulped. She went up to his face and thought of ways to get him turned on. She's didn't have any sexual experience and still was a virgin, but she read stuff. She nipped his neck and strangest to let her hand wander including his smooth and scaly neck. He twitches and opens his eyes to gaze at her. She looked in his eyes and knew that look. When boys saw a hot girl, or cat called her. A look of pure lust. But still he wouldn't get up. She mover her way down, kissing his pecs then mounting his chest. She took a deep breath that and did the unspeakable as she pulled down her shirt to reveal her perky nipples being nipped at by the cold. Her soft mounds moved with her as she grinded on Scar. She felt dirty, but she knew this was working and continued. He began to purr, and twitch more, and she realized what was happening. She looked behind her and swallowed as she saw his erection grow. It rose up slowly, and hit full length at a foot and a half. It was as wide as Caira's leg. It rose out of the slit and pointed straight up with a slight curve. It was a bright fire color, and had the shape of a dogs organ.

She stared at it. It was prominent, standing and surrounded by snow. She looked down at him as he looked up at her with fire in his eyes. He tried to reach up, but he couldn't. Oh lord, I was going to have to do this. She got off his chest and got behind his huge cock. She grabbed it with both her hands, took a deep breath. Scar roared and his eyes widened as she took the tip into her mouth.

Dont worry, the next chapter is even more lemony. ?


	5. Discontinued

UPDATE: I don't have time for this story, and probably never will. That said, I would love if someone were to adopt it. I don't care if you give me credit.


End file.
